Forget
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: This is who I am now. That was my past. Why can't I escape it? I mean he's just a boy. Why can't I forget? Based on Demi Lovato song. Nilly.


**Forget**

This was a real predicament. This was the third time I was putting on eyeliner. I just keep smudging it with these stupid tears. Stupid tears for that stupid boy.

I had to remind myself that this was my big chance. Opening for the Jonas Brothers could jumpstart my career. This was a one time shot. I can't just screw it up.

I shoved my dark brown bangs out of my face as I tried again. I was still getting used to being a brunette. It was all part of the persona. This star I was trying to become.

Some people get therapists, I get a new life. Not like my old one was very worthwhile after HE left.

I pictured his dark curls and chocolate brown eyes. They were the same ones that had haunted my dreams since I was seventeen.

Why was I here again?

Ah, yes. I need to jumpstart my career, and the still-moderately-famous Jonas Brothers was the act my record company said I had to open for.

Maybe this would be a good thing. Maybe I could face my past. But did I really want to?

Here I go. Now I'm picturing his lips. He was always an amazing kisser. Oh that first kiss…

"_Nick, that was great. I'm glad Hannah set us up," I had said, holding the teddy bear he had won tightly in my arms._

"_How do you know her again?" he said as he opened the passenger door to let me out._

"_Let's just say we're old friends," I said, tucking a stray blonde hair behind my ear._

_He walked me to my door, where we stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I was never one to kiss on the first date, but I knew that's what he was waiting for._

"_Nick, I never kiss on the first date. It's sort of a policy."_

"_Let's just say I'm a rule breaker," he said before pressing his lips on mine._

_I really should have been mad. I should have stopped kissing him. There were a lot of things I should've done, but I was too busy kissing him to care._

There, the eyeliner was on. I was almost ready. I readjusted my pinstripe vest for the umpteenth time and took deep breaths. Trying to forget was harder than it should be.

It had been six years. I should be over him right now. I shouldn't be remembering that last painful kiss.

"_Lilly, you knew this would never last. I'm always on tour. That's no way to commit to a relationship," he said, trying to wipe a tear from my cheek._

"_I know Nick, but…I love you. Doesn't that count for anything?"_

"_Yeah Lilly, and I love you too, but I can't leave the band. What would Kevin and Joe do without me?"_

"_I could come with you," I said hopefully, even though we'd discussed it a thousand times._

"_Lilly, you can't. You have a life here, all your friends…"_

"_I'd give it all up for you"_

"_And that's why I'm not letting you," he said, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. It felt so final._

"_Just don't forget about us, okay?" I asked. He smiled, before he headed to the waiting tour bus._

"_Nick!"_

_He turned back and smiled, blowing me a kiss._

"_I won't forget!"_

Liar. Nick Jonas is a dirty, rotten liar.

He thought I'd moved on. I knew he had. But here I was, waiting to go on the same stage.

I wiped a tear from my cheek, and fixed the smudge that had come with it.

There was a knock on my door. I only prayed it was a stagehand.

"Delia, its Kevin Jonas. I just came to say hi!"

I tried to think of an excuse. This was Kevin. I could have fooled Joe, but this wouldn't get past Kevin.

"Are you in here…" I heard him say warily as he opened the door.

His eyes met mine and in an instant I knew I was discovered.

"Li…" Before he could finish the word, I had shut and locked the door behind him. All he could do was stare as I faced him.

"You're not Delia Rae!" he shouted.

"And you're not Donald Duck. God, am I disappointed…"

"Lilly!"

I hit his arm, "Not so loud! Someone might hear you!"

"Oh, man, I have got to tell Nick it's you. He'll be…"

"You can't tell Nick," I said forcefully.

"Why not? I'm sure he'd be…"

"I don't care what he'd be. It's been six years. He doesn't affect me anymore."

"Well, the fact I can't tell him and the splotchy Kleenex over there says differently," he said, pointing to my vanity.

I glared at him when someone else knocked on the door. Oh, so now it was the stage manager.

"Delia, you're on!"

I turned to Kevin one last time and pleaded, "Promise not to tell him."

"I promise, but I hope you know how fast he'll recognize you once you're on stage."

"That's all I need," I said thankfully as I headed toward the stage. Kevin followed closely behind me.

The lights had never been hotter, and even though the venue was terribly small, I was terribly nervous. I cleared my throat and looked to the wings to see Kevin staring back at me.

"Hey guys, my name is Delia Rae. I know an opening act is supposed to sing a couple songs of some new CD they're trying to promote, but I've always been a little different."

"Now, there's only one song I want to sing tonight. It's about this guy I used to date. I was really in love with him, and he just left. Well, he's here tonight, and this is for him."

I poised the guitar and took one last shaky breath before I started.

_**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me  
**_

I looked to the wings, seeing Kevin and Joe standing there in shock. Slowly they turned to let someone through. It was him. His eyes were questioning, but he was about to get his answers.

_**  
Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
No more left  
To forget  
About us**_

_**But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**_

_**But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget**_

_**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget  
About us**_

_**But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**_

_**Stop where we belong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**_

_**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
I wont forget  
Us**_

_**But I saw where we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you wont sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us**_

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I finished. The crowd roared with applause and I faked a smile. I looked once more to the wings to see Nick staring back at me in shock.

My heart almost stopped, but I wasn't about to let him see me fall apart. I composed myself and introduced them as best as I could, before I ran offstage.

I took a water bottle off of a table backstage. I knew I needed to get away, but I didn't know where to go.

That's when I saw them. A set of stairs. Wherever they led, it was better than being trapped here.

They led me to the roof. I could see the entire city. Well, I could if my vision wasn't so blurred by tears. I sat on a cinderblock someone must have left here for precisely that purpose.

I took deep swigs of the water, trying my best to breathe. I could just feel my heart breaking all over again.

All I had to do was wait it out. I told him what I had had to. All I needed to do now was wait until he left and then I could sneak away.

After a while, I heard the crowd feeding out of the doors downstairs. Well, that was it. Any minute now I could go downstairs and…"

There were ominous footsteps behind me. I stood up, and it took me a few moments until I was able to turn around.

There he was. His dark brown eyes seemed to be feeding on my soul. I was almost forced to look away, but I couldn't.

"Lilly," he said as if to confirm it for himself.

"What are you doing up here?" I said harshly.

"I need to talk to you," he answered quietly.

"What could you possibly say that would change things? You know how I feel, you heard it all downstairs. There's nothing you could say—"

He interrupted my by crashing his lips onto mine. Once again, I should have stopped him but…

He pulled away, breathless.

"I never forgot."

* * *

**K, guys. I hope you like it. It's based off Forget by Demi Lovato, which I'm addicted to. You should really listen to it. I couldn't get it out of my head and I can't update anything else until my mind is clear, so here it is. It was really short for me, especially with all that lyric. But I felt the lyrics were important to the story so I put them in. If this puts you into a mood, listen to Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. I usually don't like her, but my best friend got me addicted to that song. Okay, I'm tired, so, please review :)**


End file.
